Downtime
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: CM Punk is finally having some well-deserved alone time, but is he really alone? CM Punk/OC.


**A/N: Set just before WrestleMania 29 and during the following time off that Punk had.**

**The usual, I don't own anything or anyone. Rights go to their respective owners. Alexis is entirely the creation of my imagination, as is this story. R&R, let's get on with the show.**

Phillip Brooks was tired; physically exhausted and mentally drained. Yet there he lay, emerald eyes fixed on the ceiling. He played out the last few days like a slideshow in front of him: the trainer's worried face whenever he returned from the ring, the vein in Vince's temple throbbing when he revealed his plans, Hunter's sympathetic head nod, Paul's devastation that his friend was leaving for a prolonged amount of time. Dragging his hand over his face again as if to clear the images, Punk sighed, he knew he was doing the right thing. It would be pointless to carry on the way he was only to burn out within the year, not when he knew he had so much longer left in him. He just needed a little rest was all.

Checking his phone he pushed himself up on to his elbows; 6AM. Two hours until his bus would arrive to take him to New Jersey for the build up to WrestleMania. _Plenty of time for a quick run_, he decided. Kitted out in his usual gear, he made his way down the stairs of his apartment building crossing off items on a mental checklist as he went.

Keys? Check.

Water? Check.

Phone? Check.

Headphones? Che-

"Watch where you're going dickhead!" Thrust out of his own little world Punk realised that he had ran straight into a petite blonde as he'd rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs. Taken back by her bluntness, he stood open-mouthed looking her up and down. She wore a thin black hoody zipped to the top with the hood pulled up and a pair of tiny black shorts. If it hadn't been for the canvas bag sling over her shoulder and the ruby red sparkly stilletos in her hand he would have assumed she was doing the same as him. His nose crinkled in disgust, another early morning walk of shame. "Do you want a fucking picture mate?" The girl scoffed as she pushed her way around him. "Would last longer, fucking perv."

Dumbstruck, Punk watched her disappear up the stairs before carrying on across the lobby and through the double doors of the building. Jogging down the steps to the street below with the girl's thick English accent ringing in his ears. It wasn't like him not to have a scathing remark ready and waiting, even less likely for him to just stand there, openly staring like that.

_I really do need some time off._

Setting his iTunes to shuffle he set off, pounding the streets of his home town, willing the mess of thoughts clouding his mind to clear.

* * *

"Fucking dickwad." Alexis muttered under her breath, she was more than used to having men gawping at her, drooling over her like starving animals over a hunk of meat, but after a ten hour shift her tolerance to slobbering men had reached capacity. Pushing her key into the door she let herself in to the beautiful apartment she was currently calling home. Pulling a bottle of water from the fridge and setting it down on the counter, Alexis rolled her shoulders. For a moment she contemplated throwing her bag on the floor and taking a running dive at the sofa but the memory of the soft mattress and freshly washed sheets in the back bedroom filled her mind.

Dragging herself down the hall she ignored the smell of aftershave, deciding that it was probably the stink off one of the customers clinging to her skin. Closing the bedroom door securely behind her, Alexis breathed a sigh of relief. Her entire body ached but slowly she peeled her clothes from her tender body leaving a trail behind her, after every shift she had to force herself into the shower. Thankful for the en suite attached to the room she had made her own, she climbed under the scalding water, fighting to keep her eyes open. There was definitely something therapeutic about washing away the memories of the day. Pulling a fluffy white towel from the rail Alexis wrapped herself up and stood in front of the mirror, examining her face, like she did after every shift. Now, make up free, she could see the dark circles and bags forming under her eyes. She looked older than her twenty-two years. Catching sight of the bruise on her upper arm, she pushed herself away from the counter and walked back into the bedroom. Now wasn't the time to get emotional over the state of her life. Dumping the towel at the bottom of her bed she crawled under the sheets, pulled the pillow over her head and shut her eyes, hoping to dream of a better life.

* * *

Stretching out in front of his building, Phil calculated all the things he would have to do with the limited amount of time he had left. Checking his phone for what felt like the hundredth time he decided that he could squeeze in a shower, call his sisters and pack just in time for the arrival of his bus. Letting himself back into his apartment he took the stairs straight up to the master bedroom and wandered into the bathroom. As opposed to being relaxing, the pounding of the hot water on his skin only seemed to emphasize the aches and pains in his battered body. Pushing them out of his mind, he smiled, only six more days and he'd be free to do whatever he wanted. Hell he could lie on the sofa for the next few months if he wanted. His phone buzzed on the bathroom counter as he dried off. Checking caller ID, he answered.

"Hey, I was just about to call you."

"Of course you were. When are you coming home again?" Phil laughed at the demanding tone his little sister, Chaleen's voice had adopted. Walking through to his bedroom he began the tedious task of getting ready.

"Y'know, you only saw me yesterday. You really gunna miss me that much?" He teased.

"Shut up and answer the question dumbass."

"Well which would you prefer, I shut up or answer?"

"Smartass." Chaleen sighed, she'd woke up early for this phone call and wasn't in the mood for his jokes now.

"Tuesday morning kid, I'll be home Tuesday morning." Phil smiled at the thought of actually being able to spend time with his sisters. Not just a fleeting hour here and there, but full days to catch up on their lives. His phone buzzed again, alerting him to another incoming call. "I've gotta go, Kofi's calling. Love you."

"Love you too -"

"Kofi, what's up?"

"Outside, man."

"Fuck, you're early. Give me a minute."

"Jeez man, can you ever be on time?" Phil imagined the eye roll he was currently getting, as he hung up he caught Kofi shouting down the bus at their driver telling him to circle the block. Picking up the pile of clean laundry his new cleaner had left on top of the chest of drawers by his bed he stuffed the lot into his duffle bag and set off down the stairs.

Grabbing the bottle of water he hadn't remembered leaving on the kitchen counter and taking one last look around his vast apartment, he smiled again. _Just a few more days_. With that he was out the door and heading back to work.

**A/N: R&R please.**


End file.
